


How We Show Love

by Clenhian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I couldn't not once the idea was in my head, Marriage Proposal, first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clenhian/pseuds/Clenhian
Summary: A walk in the woods to celebrate an anniversary leads to something more





	How We Show Love

   "Hurry it up, I wanna see the sun set!" Beau said, making her way to the end of the trail. The walk up to the trail wasn't very steep, though it was quite rough. Sans lagged behind, not being one for this sort of thing, yet wanting to appease his girlfriend. It was their three year anniversary after all. 

  
   "I'm comin', sweetheart. Sun isn't gonna set for another half hour anyways." He yammered back, hands in well-worn pockets.

  
   "Well, that doesn't mean that we'll get a good view by slowing down, slowbones!" She continued, sunhat dangling behind her head, backpack with food and drink jostling with each step.

  
   You'd think three years into a romantic relationship would prepare both parties for these kind of things, but such was the way of people; ever changing and evolving, just like the sky. No two moments perfectly alike, but similar all the same. Sans smiled as he trundled along, no more than 20 paces behind Beau. It had certainly been an evolution, from a hitherto mythical species heralded by a child, to their mostly peaceful integration, to now. It was a sense of peace that descended upon the lovers, despite the physical exertion.

  
  "I see the picnic bench! Looks like the others are already here!" Beau exclaimed, speeding up as she could see her friends. The area was lit up with gentle floating flames, despite the sun not having set just yet. The four benches arranged in a square were covered in food, both magical and plain, courtesy of not only Toriel, but all of their friends. The customary spaghetti dish was in the center, next to large amounts of fruit and hot dogs, while the drinks had labels from all over the world, courtesy of Alphys and her scientific talks.

  
  Sans sidled up next to Beau as she set the hiking backpack, a gift from fitness-minded Undyne, down next to the packs of the others. Backing up, she almost bumped into her bony crony, who sidestepped just in time to lay a hand on her lower back. Beau smiled at him, radiant and happy, like the sun whose ritual setting they had all come together to watch.

  
  "FINALLY!! Thought you two love-nerds got lost!" Undyne shouted, spotting them from her seat next to the shy lizard monster. Alphys waved towards them, caught up in a scientific journal touting her latest medical discoveries.

  
  "We would have been here earlier if someone had picked up the pace," Beau bantered back, nuzzling her mate. "And I wanted to make sure that the brownies came out just right."

  
  "Well, you're here now, so it's all good. How's the backpack working out?"

  
  "Wonderfully, much better than the one I had before. How's training going?"

  
  The two continued to talk while the sun set, until Toriel, who had been watching the fire to make sure the smoke didn't get in anyone's face, spoke.  
"Friends, the sun is starting to set! Come to the vista to watch!"

  
  Beau stood from her seat in between Sans and Undyne, walking towards the ledge. The forest below took on rays of gold as the sun descended, giving rise to cacophonies of birds and insects. As the crowd hushed, Beau turned, as normally there was small chatter behind her. Instead, another sight filled her vision.

  
  Sans was on a single knee, holding up a small velvet box. Beau walked towards him, hands coming to cover her mouth, tears threatening to burst from her eyes.

  
  "I know that humans tend to wait a while to do this kind of thing," He began "and I feel that I've waited long enough. All my life, I was haunted by things I still can't name, faces I see but can't remember. You helped pull me from that place of darkness, helped me see the light of this world. Hell, you've been the light, an angel guiding me from all that I couldn't face. All I wanna know is, will you be my guiding light for the rest of our lives?" Slowly, he looked up, eyelights hazy and wide, looking for all world like someone who couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

  
  Beau looked at him, up and around at their friends, who were wide eyed and tight lipped, then back to him. Only one word took up her entire mind.

  
  "Yes."


End file.
